Miscellaneous Items
]] Miscellaneous Items are various stackable/non-equippable items. #/Symbol *100k Plus *2010 Fireworks *"Coal" A *Aeris PvP Trophy *Ahzite Ore *Amethynd *Amethyst Shard *Anchor *Ancient Music Box *Ancient Text *Ancient Treasure *Ariva Symbol *Armor Scrap *Artix Bobblehead Doll *Ash Chest *Atela Armament *Atela Arsenal *Azure Leaf B *Baby Dracolich Chewtoy *Baby Dracolich Leash *Baby Dracolich Waterbowl *Baby Dragon Teeth *Bacon Bit *Badge of Valor *Bag of Jewels *Bag of Spider Cents *Banana Bush *Barrat Hide *Barrat Wing *Battle Core *Bear Prisoner *Bedroom Key *Beef Jerky *Big rock *Bit-O-Wax *Bits o' Stuffing *Black Dye *Black Gourd *Black Pearl *Black Present *Blood Lily *Bloodember Meteorite *Bloodstained Mark of Honor *Bloody Monster Heart *Blue Dragon Gift Box I *Blue Dragon Gift Box II *Blue Dragon Gift Box III *Blue Dragon Gift Box IV *Blue Gift Box *Blue Hair Ribbon *Blue Key *Blue Power Pellet *Blue Present *Blue Present 2010 *Braughlmurk Binding *Breeze Essence *Bright Pink Egg *Brightstone *Brilliant Emerald Shard *Broken Bar *Broken Blade *Broken Chandelier *Broken Crystal *Broken Hilt *Broken Plank *Broken Table Leg *Bronze IOU *Brown Chocolate Egg *Brown Present *Bubble's Flier *Bull Fish Rice C *Cannon *Cannonball *Captain's Chair *Cat Item *Chaorrupted Clock *Chaorrupted Cloth *ChaosMoon Ember *ChaosWeaver Bauble *ChaosWeaver Carapace *ChaosWeaver Rune *Chaotic Amulet Shard *Charged Cog *Cheese Soup *Chef's Hat *Cherry Chest *Chickencow Teeth *Citrode *Clean Water *Clue *Clue, A *Clump of Fur *Colorful Treasure Chest *Copy of Lim's Blueprint *Corn Kernel *Crab Cake *Cracked Orb of Enchantment *Cracked Sapphire *Crank *Crystal Blue Amulet *Crystallized Fire *Crystal Shard *Crystals *Curious Locked Chest *Cysero's Fish Mug *Cysero's Locked Case *Cysero's Locked Picnic Basket *Cysero's Zipper Jammed Backpack D *Dark Crystal *Dark Cocoa Nibs *Dark Insicors *Deadline IOU *Defender's Medal *Diamond Dust *Dingleberry Bush *Doctor's Note *DOOM Dirt *Dragon Chow *Dragon Claw Clipping *Dragon PvP Trophy *Dragon Scales *Dragon Tooth *Dull Diamond *Dusk Essence *Dusty Old Tome E *Earth Charm *Elemental Essence *Enchanted Battlecore *Enchanted Filament *Enchanter's Stone *Energized Gear *Ensorceled Chest *Entil *Ethan's Green Garbage Truck *Expired X-Boost F *Faded Drawing *Fae Action Figure *Faerie Dust *Faerie Floss *Fairy Godmother Plushie *Falconreach Scrap *Filament *Fire Essence *Fire Gem *Fish *Flaming Gourd *Flowers *Fluff *Forged Papers *Forgotten Paper *Fried Rice *Fried Zard Legs *Frost Dragon Head *Frostval Candy Fragments *Frostval Candy Fragments Statue *Frosty Gift *Fury Feather G *Galanoth's Bronzed Baby Booties *Gargoyle's Tear *Gears of War *Gelf *Gem Leaf *Gemerald *Geopebbles *Gilded Mirror *Gildervine *Gloomy Void Crystal *Glowing Platinum Pumpkin *Gold Cabit Pelt *Gold Nugget *Golden Aurous Meteorite *Golden Baby Dracolich Waterbowl *Golden Cabit Tail *Golden Chest *Golden Egg *Goldeneye *Golem Arm *Golem Leg *Golem torso *Goony Treasure Map *Gouda Cheese *Greedling's Match Game Set *Green Gift Box *Green Key *Green Present *Green Present 2010 *Green ZigZag Egg *Greenhouse Key *Grenwog Egg *Grenwog Pip H *Hair Brush *Hairy Vurrmen Tail *Ham n Turkey sammich *Hand Mirror *Hawk Medal *Heart Piece *Hectopump *Hormae *Horn *Horn Chest I *Ice Crystal *Ice Dragon Head *Ice Dragon Scale *Ice Dragon Scale *Ice Dragon Tooth *Ice Essence *Icy Gift *Ignis Gem *Inventory Slip *IOU *Iron Ingot *Ironwood *Itchy Itchy Paradise J *Jacob's Spider Shirt *Jagged Cherries *Jar of Flies *Jelly Sparkles *Jeweled Baby Dracolich Leash *Joyful Crystal *Joyshard K *Kittypillar's Bubblepipe L *Large Chunk of the Void *Large Dragon Gift Box *Large Frostval Candy Fragments Statue *Large Gift Box *Lavendrite *Leather *Leftover Ingredients *Legendary Vurrmen Tail *Lichen-aid *Light Essence *Light Treasure Chest *Lightning in a Bottle *Lim's Beardscratcher *Locked Book *Locked Case *Locked Picnic Basket *Lucky Water *Luminite M *Mage Sketchbook *Magic Essence *Magic Powder *Malakite *Manure Truck *Medium-sized Chunk of the Void *Merge Ingredient *Merged Item *Message in a Bottle *Miasmal Essence *Mighty Shiny Gourd *Mini Doll House *Minty Floss *Model of Amityvale *Model of Dragesvard *Model of Light Cave *Model of Oaklore *Model of Popsrocket *Model of The Islande *Model of The SandSea *Model of Water Cave *Mom's Turkey Pan *Moon Crest *Moonglow *Mother Bates' Brooch *Mottled Egg *Mushroom Wine *Mushy Mushrooms *Mysterious Liquid *Mysterious Locked Chest N *Nature Essence *Nautiloid Shell *Nautiloid Spike *Never Ending Storybook *New Baby Dracolich Chewtoy *Newspaper Clipping #1 *Newspaper Clipping #2 *Newspaper Clipping #3 *Newspaper Clipping #4 *Ninja Starfish *Nitro Sponge Specialist, First Class *Noble Chest *Normal Vurrmen Tail *Note From Noxus *Note From Sepulchure *Now and Forever O *Oak Chest *Obsidian *Obsidian Chest *Ocarina of Thyme *Oculus Orb *Oculus Shard *Oilcan soup *Oji's IOU *Omni Essence *Onyx Meterorite *Orange Power Pellet *Orbert's Polishing Cloth *Ossein Chest P *Paraginium *Patrol Pay Stub *Peanutbutter Glitter *Peculiar Visor *Perfect Ice Essence *Pine Chest *Pink Power Pellet *Pirate Sword *Pixie Dust *Platinum Penguin Shrink Ray *Platinum Pumpkin *Plushie Artix *Plushie Cysero *Plushie Ghost *Plushie Rolith *Plushie Thyton *Plushie Tomix *Pondroot *Pouch of Sparkling Sand *Power Truffle *Power Up *Present from Bubble *Pretzel Root *Purification Research Materials *Purified Bloodgem Shard *Purple Flaming Gourd *Purple Gift Box *Purple Spotted Egg *Purple Striped Egg *Puzzling Locked Chest Q R *Radiant Pearl *Rare Rough Egg *Rare Smooth Egg *Rare Weird Egg *REALLY Special Dragon Chow *Red Blossoms *Red Dragon Gift Box *Red Egg *Red Key *Red Power Pellet *Red Present *Red Present 2010 *Red Speckled Egg *Reens's Cappuccino Maker *Research Materials *Rhoddhu Claw *Rhoddhu Fur *Ribald Teardrop *Rock Essence *Rolith and Alina's Thank You Note *Rose Emblem *Rose Weapon Shard *Rotten Void Egg *Rough Egg *Royal Honey *Royal Penguin Shrink Ray *Ruble *Ruby Sculpture *Runeox Cubit S *Safiria Signed Portrait *Sapphirine *Scale Model of Town *Scorpiarc Hide *Scorpiarc Venom *Scrap Metal *Scrap of Wind Scroll *Sea Charm *Secret Note *Serene Bread *Shadow Bone Shard *Shadow Token *Shaking Treasure Chest *Shard Cabbage *Shard of the Spirit-Loom *Shard of the Ultimate Orb *Shiny Gold Smithereens *Shiny Gourd *Silver Dust *Silver Emblem *Sir Tax's Receipt of Donation 2010 *Sky Charm *Slay Bell *Slimebush *Sludge Bubble *Small Chunk of the Void *Small Dragon Gift Box *Small Gift Box *Small Twisted Gourd *Smallmouth Bass *Smoked Almonds *Smooth Egg *Snapdrake *Snowy Gift *Somorahan Debris *Sourpalm *Souvenir Tee *Sparkling Water *Sparkly Egg *Sparky's Cookie *Special Dragon Chow *Spellberries *Spotted Egg *Stackable Item *Statue of Kathool *Steel *Stinky Vurrmen Tail *Stone Essence *Stone of Falconreach Tower *Strange Portrait *Striped Egg *Sugar Springs *Sun Beam *Sun Lotus *Sun Tome *Super Colorful Treasure Chest *Super Light Treasure Chest *Super Shaking Treasure Chest *SUPER Special Dragon Chow *Sweetpalm *Syringe Beta T *Tales of a TreasureHunter *Talus Chest *Tangled Vurrmen Tail *Target Circle *Thank you Note *The Big Cheese *The Expurgated Cat-Hero Dictionary *The Great Gourd *The Last Board of Falconreach *This Is A Really Long Item Name *Thursday's Pendant *Time Cube *Time in a Bottle *Time Travel Fairy Ticketstub *To Sir Ano *To Valencia *Tog Whistle *Togsmas Cape *Togsmas Cowl *Togsmas Dagger *Togsmas Scythe *Togsmas Staff *Togsmas Sword *Toil's Flier *Token of Affection *Trapped Soul *Troglomite Eye *Troglomite Pelt *Trouble's Flier *Turkey Tail Feather *Turqine *Twilly and Zorbak Stuffed Combo *Twitchy Vurrmen Tail U *Umbral Essence *Undead Slayer Badge *Unlucky Doom Essence *Ussor V *Varish *Vertebral Column *Vial of Spider Venom *Vote for Magic *Vote for Magiscience *Vote for Science W *Water Essence *Wax-Comb *Weapon Fragment *Weeping Angel Statue *Weird Egg *White Marble Chest *Wicked Chest *Wiggly Vurrmen Tail *Wilting Daisy *Wind Essence *Wind Scroll *Wind Seal Fragment *Wing Fragment *Wood X *X-Boost: Unlimited *X-Boost: 1wk *X-Boost: 30d *Xan's Secret Plans Y *Yellow Card *Yellow Key *Yellow Present *YOU'LL NEVER FIND IT! Z *Zard Burgers *Zard Tartare *Zard-Kebobs *Zardcakes *Zhoom Plushie *Zipper Jammed Backpack *Zorbak's Manifesto Category:DragonFable & Game Servers Category:Accessories